


【公开】

by kiana_zy



Category: sjxndjdnx
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiana_zy/pseuds/kiana_zy





	【公开】

【王九龙×你】

【公开】  
❗️rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr18🚗  
❗️禁二删，禁二改，禁二传，禁出圈，禁上升  
❗️发现了我会生气的哦！

 

王九龙那天下了午场的班，和朋友从太古里吃完饭回去准备晚场的时候，迎面过来了一个女孩，不是别人，是王九龙的女朋友，俩人在一起两年奔三年去了，打算今年就结婚的。

俩人对于公开恋情，也早就有打算，他们觉得现在还不是时候，虽然大楠带着夏夏见过他舅舅和父母，但两家人，尤其是夏夏的爸妈，都觉得九龙今年事业正迅猛发展，低调一点感情生活，是好事。一来二去，后台的师兄弟里只有九龄知道夏夏的存在。

那天，本来和朋友约完电影的夏夏准备去三里屯后门接他下班，打个照面就回家等他了，结果赶到才发现人群都散了，随便抓了一个小姑娘一问，得，王九龙已经走了。

 

“什么嘛…今天结束这么早”  
又吸了两口楼上买的一点点家的椰果阿华田，夏夏朝公交站走，正举着手机和刚分开的小姐妹发语音呢，一抬眼睛，自己爷们儿就往她这边走过来了，脑子空白。

王九龙身边的那个男孩儿，好像不知道他俩是一对儿。

“我回家啦，明天见昂”  
对，这种时候，假装粉丝，最聪明了。  
“坐公交吗？那你小心昂，再见。”  
王九龙也中规中矩，看破了小姑娘的心理活动，将计就计，不过说话的时候他们已经擦身而过了，大楠不得不回身，看着她的眼睛说话。

 

王九龙朋友先说话了  
“对粉丝这么温柔？”  
“主要是人和我说话，我不理，不太好”打着哈哈又准备瞒过去，声音传到还没走远的夏夏耳朵里，有点不舒服。

 

明明在一起了那么久，姗姗都管自己叫了好久的嫂子，两家人好的和一家人似的，九龙爸妈都替他俩买好了婚房，可是现在，她好像还是没有存在感。突如其来的委屈把她包裹的难受，没地方倾诉，一个人踏上公交车的时候，透过公交车的窗子看着王九龙被“偶遇”得粉丝又围住了，他又一脸好脾气，笑眯眯的给他们签名合影了，“我自己到底，算什么呢…”夏夏收回视线，回家了。

 

等王九龙回来的时候，夏夏开着电视，空调打的好低，小小一只缩在沙发上已经睡着了，王九龙轻手轻脚走过去，关了电视准备抱小孩儿回房睡，迷迷瞪瞪发现自己被抱的人儿也睁开了眼睛。

 

“大楠…”才醒，说话奶唧唧的小孩儿就看着王九龙已经把她抱起来了，她又闻到这个男孩儿身上的香水味  
“去卧室睡吧，乖，抱你进去”  
“今天脱下来的大褂还没洗呢，你去洗澡吧，我揉一下，很快的…”

 

浴室的帘子都没拉，王九龙就在夏夏身后洗了澡，洗完了夏夏正准备把大褂投洗衣机，甩干一下，王九龙突然从背后抱住了夏夏。

 

“今天你不开心…”  
夏夏真的太吃这一套了，自从两个人在一起，王九龙总是能很感觉的到他家小朋友的情绪变化。不需要她多说，他好像永远对她有耐心，解决了她的小情绪却不嫌烦。

“我没有…”  
“你说，我想听”  
“…我先把衣服甩干”

大楠回身把衣服丢进洗衣机，按了开始。一瞬间洗衣机启动，机器的声音回荡在浴室里。

“我想吃西瓜…”  
“我刚刚买回来一颗，而且我放冰箱了，你说，说了我给你抱床上去吃”  
“我也想吃冻葡萄诶…”  
“……”  
“我其实还想吃榴莲味的八喜…”  
“……”

 

王九龙不说话，瘪了一下嘴巴挑眉盯着夏夏看。一副“你再不说并且选择兜圈子的话后果自负的表情”

“我…我今天有点想太多了对不起……”  
夏夏让王九龙最喜欢也是最心疼的地方，就是她太懂事了，她知道什么时候做什么比较重要，她知道自己不给他添麻烦是女朋友的天职，她知道自己不该让原本就挺累的王九龙分担她的情绪。所以两个人经常互相检讨，认识这么久，从来没有风风火火的吵过架。

 

“你想多了什么，我想听…”大楠说  
“我以为…你不想告诉别人我们关系的原因是…是想…想和女粉丝暧昧……”  
“……”  
“啊…我就知道我不该说的…”

夏夏说最后几句的声音越来越小，然后在王九龙面前低着头不敢看他，她昨天涂的脚指甲真好看…边跑神又边想怕他生气，啊啊啊啊啊！

 

“我知道了…”  
“诶？” 他知道什么了？  
“可是我…我真的很喜欢你啊…今年都要结婚了，你还不踏实呢，因为你我都没看过别的女生超过三秒，离得远远儿的，更别说暧昧了，去十三奥斯卡的时候周围都是老爷们儿的那种”  
“噗…”

夏夏心想，果然吧！说不过说相声的嘴，真的被他笑的不行。不过她是真的见过，有一次大楠喝多了夏夏去接他回家，这个巨型可爱正趴在他师哥肩膀上哭的哇哇的，边哭边说，他想尿尿，想吐，头有点疼，还有太饿了要吃毛血旺。九龄也没嫌弃，结果他这儿还巴巴拍着白儿子的背安慰哄呢，夏夏一出现在他们周围的时候大楠推开师哥，又扎夏夏怀里了。“我要！吃毛血旺！呜呜呜呜呜呜，师哥不给我吃！他说辣的…辣的坏嗓子，他今天还比我多抽两根…两根烟了，还有脸说我！！呜呜呜呜呜呜，我要吃毛血旺！！”

 

夜店噪的不行，夏夏回头找九龄的时候，才看见他们卡座里清一色的爷们儿，有师兄弟，有他朋友，使劲喊九龄过来帮忙，才把194的大家伙搬上出租车，到家之前还定了份毛血旺的外卖，怕他半夜起来再闹着吃。

 

思绪跑回来了，现在王九龙在她眼前站着，她一抬头准能撞到王九龙下巴的距离。

“对不起…我知道啦，以后都不乱想了”  
“就这样吗？”  
“什么？嗯……”

他突然吻上来了，把夏夏围在他怀里和洗手台之间，半蹲着身子和她接吻。夏夏看得到他颤抖的睫毛，带着男孩子的气味，把她包围的什么都不剩，王九龙发狠的咬着夏夏的唇珠，想罚她。可是等他左手攀到夏夏后背解开内衣扣子的时候，夏夏轻轻推了一下他。

“？”眼神询问

“衣服，衣服甩好了没晾，我…我也还没洗澡…”  
“那我去晾衣服，你洗澡”  
“我洗完我去晾，你快出去吧”

把人推出去，夏夏锁了门，看着自己发红的脸不好意思，挺快地冲了个澡，才想起来自己进来的时候只想洗衣服也一直没出去，根本没拿干净衣服换。边想边把大褂从洗衣机里拿出来准备晾的时候才发现，他俩磨叽的一会儿，这么热的天气，大褂已经干的差不多了。

 

看看出汗穿过的衣服，看看手里的墨绿大褂，下决心一样，深呼吸了一口，夏夏直接穿上了王九龙的大褂。墨绿色的绸缎面料垂下来，有点太长拖了一部分在地上，胸前的那一段，扫的她有点痒痒。

 

说实话她想这么做很久了，年轻小情侣的情趣。想着他穿着大褂上台给观众表演，背地里一个女孩子却穿着他的衣服。可是她又总觉得大褂太神圣了（？），传统还有点古板，就算王九龙让她穿，她也觉得她不敢，总有种冒犯传统的感觉。可是今天…真的是没有办法啊！（夏夏发誓！）

 

王九龙正躺床上看手机，听到自己的崽崽从浴室出来的时候，抬头看了一眼就惊了，真是要他的命。不知道是因为卧室空调低还是怎么，王九龙看到她胸前的两个小点，立起来了…

她真空，穿了他的大褂！

“不湿吗？”是说大褂，刚刚她不是还说要晾起来吗，王九龙安慰自己要淡定，刚刚她推开他，说不定就是今天不想要。他不想让她为难  
“还…还好，天气热，干的差不多了，我刚刚忘记拿进去干净衣服…你不会生气吧……”

 

王九龙太高了，大褂穿在168的夏夏身上，大的不得了，根本不需要裤子另说，夏夏为了不踩到衣服把自己绊倒，不得不一个手拎着衣服，黑色瞳仁亮亮的，有点无辜又不好意思的看着王九龙，像在等他不高兴。

 

再忍荷尔蒙有问题！直接走过去没等夏夏反应过来就把人抱上床压在身下了。  
“大楠…要做吗”墨绿大褂里面包着的夏夏扑闪着眼睛，从他身下看着他，两个人一直对视着说话，周围的温度越来越高了，明知道这个问题的回答，她还是没话找话的问了出来。  
大楠一下笑开了，心想，夏夏永远可爱无辜的让大楠觉得自己像教坏小朋友！明明他才是小奶狗啊！

 

“要，还有，以后不许做什么都小心翼翼，你在我身边，想做什么都可以，听到没有。”  
“嗯…嗯我知道了”信息量有点大，才觉得很感动他说的话，才反应过来第一句，她爷们儿说今天，现在，他们要做爱…

 

两个人在一起这么久，做的也不少，王九龙年轻气盛，经常她无意举动，他都觉得撩，只要情绪到了，要一次，两三次，根本不是问题。可是夏夏今天情绪起起伏伏，又刚刚睡了一下，觉得好困，没什么精神。

“好…”这么想，还是被王九龙侵略性的呼吸撩拨了。

 

听到应允，王九龙又吻了上去，更温柔了，换着角度和力度吻她。右手直接从大褂下摆伸进去，揉着胸前软乎乎的团子，胯根也沉下来，好像整个人的重量都要压在夏夏身上了。

“嗯…大楠…”  
换气的空挡夏夏开口了，把他的手从衣服里面推出去，又重新拿到外面的胸前。大褂这个衣服的存在，让她害羞的要命，总有种亵渎神圣，当着这些大褂的主人，其他的师父大爷，做害羞勾当的感觉。把王九龙的手推着从大褂里出来，盯着他看。

“那…隔着衣服？”  
不想等她回答，也无所谓回答什么，现在他最喜欢的这个小朋友，穿着他带洗衣液香味的干净大褂，躺在他身下，里面空着等他，光是想想，王九龙都觉得气血上涌。大褂没干透，有一点点潮，夏夏躺下的时候，贴到她身上了，两个小点点，看的可太清楚了。要疯。

隔着顺滑的布料，又揉了好一会儿，布料下的柔软加上滑滑的布料，“德云华服”的料子还是好，看着胸前一团墨绿的柔软被揉圆搓扁，吻着吻着小姑娘就回应起来，大楠感觉的到的小孩儿变的热情起来。平日里接吻都腿软的小姑娘，越纯情就越色情。

终于夏夏忍不住的时候，两个手别别扭扭地解开一个大褂的盘扣，把王九龙的手往里面带。手上动着，眼睛像小狗一样盯着他看，他的小朋友，在邀请他呢。

 

王九龙看着她慢慢的动作，觉得有点逗，“不行，以后要多让她帮忙系扣子，手太慢了。”他伸过手把余下的盘扣都单手解开，边解还边低头看她，两个人就这么对视着一直笑。平日里王九龙自己给自己穿脱大褂，单手解盘扣的技能简直满点，脱脱穿穿不要太快。夏夏低头看着王九龙的大白手解着扣儿，长长的手指头灵魂的不行。两个人都想，和喜欢的人做爱，太幸福了啊。期待着接下来会发生什么，两个人都不多说，彼此的心意和默契，都知道。

大褂开了一大半，终于摸到了大腿之间，一根手指滑到附近的时候，王九龙惊觉他的小孩儿已经湿的不成样子了。摸到滑滑的豆豆的一瞬间，又调戏一样的看向夏夏。

“嗯？”  
“想要…”  
“没听见”

大楠边揉着指间一点点小的豆子，一边又吻下来了，夏夏哼哼唧唧的像个婴儿，彻底失去理智和思考能力了。

“说”  
“哥哥…”

王九龙最最最最受不了夏夏叫他哥哥，撒娇又温柔，一点都不腻，还有种特别的情趣。

“好，乖”  
王九龙把小孩儿的手往自己睡裤腰上带，顺着松紧往里面送，一直到夏夏有点凉的手，碰到了坚挺。

“嘶…”比手触碰感受的更凉，他的火热撞上夏夏的凉手，“是空调太低了？你冷不冷啊宝贝”  
“不冷，可是它挺怕冷的…”夏夏说完恶趣味的拿指甲刮了一下他的马眼，瞬间就感觉到的，整个茎身都滑了起来。

王九龙要疯了！  
把夏夏的手从自己裤子里拿出来，也不用她再累了，右手中指直接滑进了阴道，一点犹豫都没有。

“啊……大楠…呜呜呜”  
不知道是因为害怕还是舒服，夏夏声音里带了哭腔。中指因为夏夏的润滑，没有阻碍地进出着，王九龙的大手伸进去一大段，手掌还能覆着上面的豆豆，揉下去的时候，使劲按了一把，就看着身下的小孩儿支支吾吾的扭着腿，手还掰扯着他的小臂，他已经受不了了。

 

“我不想要了呜呜呜，难受…”  
“那…不要了？”

夏夏一听更不让了，“呜呜呜，要…呃啊…想要，夏夏想要…呜呜”

 

“想要什么”  
“哥哥，想要你…呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，不想要手，想要哥哥…”  
王九龙地下身子和小孩儿接吻，大大的身子把夏夏拢了个全乎，捧起她的脸来让她睁开眼睛看他，然后下身找到了熟悉的位置，慢慢顶了进去，一瞬间小兄弟被湿软的肉包了个彻底，在蠕动的内道，被性器挤开，又附上来。被填满，被包裹。

“啊…嗯啊”  
王九龙那么高的个子，下面的尺寸真的挺大，粗粗长长。以至于有一次夏夏看到报道“中国男人性器平均长度”一脸严肃地和大楠说这个数据不准，大楠笑的不行说，“那是你爷们儿尺寸好！”

完全送进去的一瞬间两个人都爽的发出了声音，他的小兄弟每次都把夏夏收拾的服帖，太满了，满的我死在他身下，死在这场完美的性爱里。身上像爬着蚂蚁，手有点慌乱的想和他十指紧扣找安慰。

“今天宝贝，也真棒，湿的，特别棒，一点都不痛，对不对”王九龙每说几个字，就深深浅浅的顶进去。

“嗯，…啊，是………嗯！啊…”  
听到夏夏持续不断的哼唧，王九龙俯下身和小孩儿扣着两个手，看着他平日里在舞台上，专场上，正正经经穿着的大褂，现在凌乱的开着扣子在自己爱人身上，夏夏露着白花花的小肚子和胸脯，真的太刺激了。

“大褂穿着，舒服吗”  
夏夏现在不想说话了！尤其是不想让自己想起来，自己现在身上还穿着大褂！可是王九龙不想轻易放过她，要知道大褂play可是他哄了好久夏夏都不乐意的，“我总觉得我们在当着舅舅的面做坏事，不好吧…”当时夏夏这么推辞，却没想到日后有一天，这句话成了王九龙在床上调戏她的话。

“还觉得，穿大褂做爱，像当着别人面吗宝贝儿”，他又在笑了！白白的牙牙晃眼睛，像个旺仔，眼睛弯弯温温柔柔的看着夏夏。

 

“像…啊！嗯……”王九龙真的好爱变着法儿的说荤话，人畜无害的萨摩耶，在床上的爱好，一点都不比会玩的差！

 

“哥哥…呜呜呜”王九龙一直慢慢悠悠，就想着让孩子着急了求他，“快点…快点吧……”  
“回答问题宝儿”  
“舒服，呜呜呜，大褂，大褂舒服”  
“还有呢”  
“羞，像被舅舅知道了做爱，呜呜呜呜呜呜，你欺负我。”

 

“乖，抱紧脖子”  
刚刚是热身一下，这才开始正经运动，九浅一深，王九龙太知道夏夏的敏感点在哪里，顶到那处的时候，孩子又拱着后背仰头了。他就朝着一个地方进攻，听着身下的人因为自己的动作，被顶出细细碎碎的呻吟，分不清是哼唧还是叫他，“老公，哥哥，大楠”。他都好受用。王九龙做爱的时候只想看着她，她的每一个音节，每一个表情，王九龙都舍不得错过。

“呜呜呜，啊…啊……哥哥”  
“快来了吗”  
“呜呜呜，嗯……”  
“乖”

掐着孩子的腰快速的顶了一会儿，听着两个人呼吸和她哼唧的声音越来越快，突然软肉使劲收缩，绞着王九龙的性器，在往深带。两个人的性爱早就默契的不成样子，王九龙低哼一声，如数射进了暖道里，两个人的性器在一起抽搐，怕她害怕难受，又轻轻的和她接吻。夏夏的身子也发红的不得了，小肚子跟着阴道一起收缩，整个人汗蒙蒙的，两个人都冲刺到了顶峰。

等缓了一会儿，两个人没说话，大楠拔出来直接翻身躺在夏夏身边，夏夏下面的小口子，还在轻轻抽搐着往出吐白，她算了一下日子才缓缓开口：

“我最近…好像排卵期”他俩这次没穿小雨伞。两口子也从来没严格考虑过这个事情，总是想着结婚板上钉钉，孩子来不来，都是缘分。

“我想公开”  
“嗯？”  
“公开吧宝贝，以后咱都不委屈了”

 

敢情他刚才说的，“我想好了”是这个意思？想好公开了？

“真的吗…会有人骂我吧，或者…他们不喜欢你了怎么办”  
“如果是因为我的婚姻状况喜欢或者不喜欢我的人，也不是那么有所谓啊，你别怕，我喜欢你，他们也会的。”

@王九龙L：我找到我的小宝贝啦，希望大家一起加入“守护宝贝”计划哦✊🏻【图片】

配图是有一天早上，夏夏穿着他发过自拍的情侣家居服，在厨房里给他做早饭的背影，那天王九龙一出卧室就被投下来的阳光和她温柔到了，拿手机拍了一张。

 

放下手机，关了声音，他准备下床  
“嗯？干嘛去”夏夏问  
“去给你拿冰西瓜和冻葡萄还有榴莲八喜，就是不知道榴莲八喜还剩下多少。”

王九龙光着膀子，白白的养眼的帅哥，就这么回头站在卧室门口准备出去。你看他永远温柔的不成样子，永远把夏夏的话都当回事，夏夏太受用了，心甘情愿被这个大家伙圈的晕晕乎乎的，陪他过许多许多的日子。

他出卧室的两分钟，夏夏看着他的手机屏幕疯狂发来信息的提醒，王九龙却在拿回东西的时候，把手机关机，然后扣过来了。

“真的没事吗…”  
“舅舅说了，我想好，就可以公开”  
“那…谢谢舅舅”

 

“笨蛋，是谢谢我啊”

那天空调特别大，所以王九龙只让夏夏吃了两口冰西瓜，就怕她着凉拉肚子，抱她去冲热水澡了。

哦对了，大褂上也弄上了印记，都分不清是谁的液体，反正又重洗了一次。以至于后来夏夏看到王九龙穿那个大褂演出，都害羞的不得了…

 

“别人只看过舞台上的这个大褂，没看过性爱里，它该有的样子。你才是唯一一个敢这么对我大褂的女孩子，我啊，我王昊楠，最喜欢你了。”


End file.
